Percabeth!
by EmmaChase4
Summary: When Annabeth gets teased for having a picture of Percy and "Claiming" him to be her boyfriend.


**Hi Guys! I do NOT own anything! This all goes to Rick Riordan! This is my first PERCABETH fanfiction! SO please please please be patient… IF you do not like this, then try my SOLANGELO fanfiction, because that is my OTP and I think I did a better job! If not, thanks for reading!**

Annabeth walked down the hall, of her boarding school. It had been months since she had seen Percy. Her blond hair blew around in her face since she was near the window. The seat that no one wanted. The seat meant for losers, smart alec's, and nobodies. According to the "Popular people", she was considered all three. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth was putting away her books in her locker when Melody came up.

"OMG, Chase. Who is that hunk? Is he some sort of movie star?", Melody gasped.

"No, Lawrence. That's my boyfriend.", Annabeth said impatiently. Melody started laughing.

"Hey, Serena! Come over here!.", Melody called out to her phony, fake, and rich friend. Serena came over with a questioning glance. Melody pointed to Percy and asked,"Who do you think this is?"

"Um, a super cute and hot guy with sea green-eyed and jet black hair?", Serena said. Melody squealed.

"You are so right! Do you believe that the Smart-Alec got herself a boyfriend?", Melody asked. Serena's eyes went big. Her mouth open.

"No way. He is way out of her league, and guess what? She is so out of our league. Come on Will and Brendon are waiting for us.", Serena said. She turned and sashayed herself down the hall with Melody trailing behind.

"Seaweed Brain. I wish you were here.", Annabeth sniffled, as she talked to the picture with tears rolling down her eyes. Normally she wouldn't care for them, but they had done it once too many times. She closed her locker and went to her next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY ENDED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DING DING DING DING DING * (END OF SCHOOL). Everybody cheered, got their stuff together and met up with their friends to hang out with for the rest of the day. Annabeth quickly got all her books and went to her locker. Nobody really interacted with her, unless it was for a project and they had too. Annabeth started to put in her locker combination, 5-18-26. She opened her locker and put in her books.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed in her books. She was halfway done when she heard gasps ringing in the hallway. She looked up and saw Percy. Percy Jackson. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Serena and Melody went up to him. She, while listening to their conversation., giggled to herself.

"Hey, there cutie! You look lost, do you want me to help you?", Melody said seducingly. Percy looked at her and looked relieved.

"Y-yea, I'm looking for someone.", Percy murmured. Melody looked as if she had lost her precious and expensive phone and if a cutie had just picked it up.

"You sure you don't know where that person is? Because that person just might be me.", Melody said.

Percy laughed. "Actually, you're not the person I'm looking for.", Percy said while looking away. Melody pouted. She took her hand and traced it along Percy's face.

"I-I'm not sure my girlfriend would approve.", Percy said, alarmed. Melody took her hand away. "

O-Of course you would have a girlfriend.", Melody stuttered. Annabeth looked with awe. She had never seen Melody stutter, even when the pressure was cracking.

"Oh, you might know her! She is the cutest, smartest, and the most sensitive person I've ever met.", Percy said, excited. Melody's ears perked. "Yes, yes I might. Who is this person?", Melody asked.

Annabeth saw that this was her cue. While the conversation played, she had finished packing her bag. She ran through the crowd, with Percy looking relieved. "

Percy! You're here!.", Annabeth exclaimed with her arms wrapped around Percy, and Percy hugging her like they might never meet again. She let go and saw the bewildered expression on Melody's face.

"Oh, sorry. I found her! Thanks for offering to help me though.", Percy replied he turned around to Annabeth," Shall we go?" Annabeth nodded. She took Percy's arm and they went off together. She smiled hearing Melody stuttering and found satisfaction.

"Nothing, Nothing at all Seaweed Brain.", Annabeth said happily. She kissed Percy on the cheek, and Percy blushed. "Come on, I have a whole day planned.", Percy replied, blushingly.

T **HANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I know it's not the best, but I tried! Thank You!**


End file.
